A micromechanical assembly having fixed electrode fingers and movable electrode fingers is described in the publication “Vertically Operating Electrostatic Comb-Drive” (D. Nüsse, M. Hoffmann, and E. Voges, Actuator 2004, 9th International Conference on New Actuators, 14-16 Jun. 2004, Bremen, Proceedings (2004), pages 502-505). The displaceable electrode fingers are perpendicular to a displaceable surface. The displaceable surface may be moved in a direction parallel to the central longitudinal axes of the fixed electrode fingers via the application of a voltage between the electrode fingers.